Eyes Only For You
by MrsZel
Summary: -FORE NOTE-if you do not like anything gay, DO NOT READ THIS. Also, if you are not fond of anything that changes or alters the original story of The Hobbit, DO NOT READ THIS- A new kid? Another dwarf to train, another mouth to feed. That's all Kili meant to Thorin. Until the day he saw him. Their eyes met, and that was the end. This was different, this was powerful, this was love.


Eyes Only For You

Characters-

Thorin- a young dwarf, Thorin is rough, reckless, and strong-willed. Although he'll never admit it, Thorin has a huge crush on Kili, and is somewhat obsessed with him. He's also a player, and has dated and made love to almost all of the other dwarves in the company. This is why they are all so devoted to him.

Dwalin- Dwalin is older, more seasoned than Thorin. Dwalin is wise and level-headed. He is madly in love with Thorin, and the only one who is able to look past Thorin's course outer side. He is also extremely jealous of Kili.

Kili- the youngest dwarf in the company, Kili is a hot head and somewhat insensitive. He is also oblivious to anyone but Thorin, and follows him around like a puppy. He is not aware of anything and acts like nothing can touch him. Kili and Thorin have a special connection, though Dwalin refuses to believe they do.

Balin- Thorin's closest friend, Balin is the only dwarf that Thorin has not had a relationship with. Balin is the oldest member in the company, and knows Thorin's secret, but doesn't say anything because he's afraid it will ruin the close friendship the two have. Balin is also the wisest dwarf, and the most vicious when angered.

Prologue:

A new kid? Another dwarf to train, another mouth to feed. That's all Kili meant to Thorin. Until the day he saw him. Their eyes met, and that was the end. Thorin had seen his fair share of hotties, but this one was different. He was innocent, but fierce and tough. Something Thorin respected. As for Kili, there was nothing but pure attraction to this man who had taken him in and taught him the ways of the world. Day by day, the attraction grew until they could no longer contain it. It was all consuming, this love and that's all that they could think about. They only had eyes for each other, and that was all that mattered.

Chapter One

"Dwalin! Check the cave. Make sure to go all the way to the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered, setting down his wet gear. The other dwarves spread out through the large cavern, dropping their packs and their bodies down on the soft sandy floor. Thorin took a moment to breathe, looking around at the company. His eyes landed on Kili, whose long black hair was splayed around his face, framing his high cheek bones and strong jaw. He looked up and saw Thorin staring. Kili returned the look with one of his own, hunger shining in his deep blue eyes. Dwalin returned, breaking Thorin's train of thought and line of sight.

"It is safe, Thorin." He clapped Thorin's shoulder, leaving his hand there a bit longer than normal. Thorin placed his hand on top of Dwalin's, before turning to address the others, effectively breaking Dwalin's hold.

"We will camp here for the night. We leave at first light."

Balin cleared his throat, gray eyes clouded. "We're supposed to wait for Gandalf. That was the plan." he quietly rebuked the young prince with a fatherly gaze. Thorin blinked kindly at Balin, showing he respected the older dwarf's point.

"Plan's change Balin." Thorin nodded, turning away from Balin to see Gloin plunking down a load of wood. "No, Gloin. No fires in here. Get some sleep. Kili, take the first watch."

Grumbling, the others set up around the back of the cave, where the wind wasn't as fierce. Kili looked to Thorin, who nodded and sat down on a large flat stone near the entrance of the cave. Kili came over to join him, snuggling into Thorin's warm embrace.

"D'you think they know?" he asked Thorin sleepily. Thorin kissed the top of Kili's head gently.

"No, I don't. But that's alright. That means I don't have to share you with anyone. My dear Kili, I love you. Go to sleep. I'll keep watch." Thorin stroked Kili's hair lovingly and hummed a lullaby. Soon, Kili had drifted off into sleep. Thorin gazed down at the young dwarf, smiling to himself. A strand of black hair trailed down across Kili's face, covering half of his eye. Still smiling, Thorin reached down and pushed it back behind Kili's ear. Content, Thorin looked up from Kili to see Dwalin, standing a few feet in front of him. "Dwalin. What are you doing? We leave in a few hours. Get some sleep."

Dwalin shook his head, grinning evilly. "You think I can't see what you're doing to Kili?" he growled, his voice echoing through the cave. Thorin gulped and held Kili tighter.

"What do you mean? Speak plainly Dwalin."

"I mean playing with him," Dwalin snapped, gesturing to the sleeping Kili. "Torturing his fragile emotions. I can see plainly what you're doing, and I won't stand for it."

Thorin cleared his throat, feeling the fury grow in his chest. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Dwalin. I only care for Kili like a father would a child. Unless you have proof otherwise, I suggest you go to sleep."

Dwalin, looking incensed and upset, grunted and walked away, savagely pushing Thorin's shoulder as he went. The motion caused Kili to awaken, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Thorin? Is everything alright?" he asked, taking in Thorin's angered expression. "Thorin, love, what is it?"

"It's nothing Kili. I'm alright, just annoyed. Not with you my love. I'm alright, go back to sleep." Thorin kissed Kili, cutting off any protests. "I promise I'm ok. Go back to sleep."

Kili, contented by the kiss, sank back down onto Thorin's lap and was promptly asleep. Thorin started humming again, and before he knew it, his eyes closed and he fell asleep as well. In the back of the cave, Dwalin sat awake, fuming at the sight of his lover asleep with another man. He vowed to make Thorin see that he was the only one the young dwarf prince needed. Even if it meant getting rid of Kili. As Dwalin sat, plotting his revenge, Balin was awoken by the cave floor rumbling. Confused and still half-asleep, he looked down and the sandy floor and watched in horror as the sand slowly sank in places to reveal large metal hinges in the ground. "Wake up!" he shouted, pulling himself to his feet. "Wake up!"

Around him, the sleeping dwarves sprang to their feet, now aware of the sand disappearing beneath their feet. Their yells of terror echoed through the cave as the ground opened up, dumping the company down a long rocky chute. Screams of pain could be heard from every direction. One by one, the dwarves were shot through a tunnel, landing on a rickety wooden platform, unstably rocking above a deep, dark pit where a river of what looked like lava slowly chugged across the bottom of the canyon. Thorin was the last to come out of the tunnel, landing squarely on Dwalin's broad back. Groans of pain surrounded Thorin as he desperately searched the pile of dwarves for Kili. His eyes spotted the young dwarf and his heart stopped. Kili had been the first to come out of the tunnel, and hadn't been able to move out of the way in time. Now, he lay on his stomach, face dug into the ground. Thorin scrambled over to his lover, fear taking over him. Gently, Thorin turned Kili over and rested his head on Thorin's lap. Kili's face was studded with pebbles from the chute and splinters from being ground into the wooden platform. As carefully as he could, Thorin removed the largest pebbles and splinters from Kili's face. Eyes burning with tears, Thorin looked down at his un-moving beloved. After a few more seconds of intense staring, Thorin saw the faint rising and falling of Kili's chest. Relief flooded into Thorin, washing away the fear. "Kili." he whispered, feeling as though his heart would burst from happiness. But his relief didn't last. Squeals and shrieks sounded, coming from all around them. The dwarves looked around in confusion as the sound grew louder and louder. Suddenly Kili's twin brother, Fili, shouted above the noise.

"Orcs!" he called right as the first ugly creature sprang from the natural overhang onto Fili. More and more orcs filled in the little remaining space of the platform, their grubby hands reaching for the dwarves. But their intent wasn't to kill, as it so often was with orcs. The thought came to Thorin instantly.

"They want to capture us!" Thorin yelled above the din. He stood up, Kili cradled in his arms. "They don't want to kill us, they want to take us hostage!" he repeated, pushing his way through the mass of grotesque bodies. But his company was too busy thrashing about to hear him. Grunting, he forced his way between more bodies fighting to reach Balin. "Balin!" he panted, reaching out for his oldest friend's shoulder. "Balin we have to stop them. The orcs do not have the intention to kill us. They just want to capture us." Balin turned slightly, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Balin?" Thorin asked, shaking the elder dwarf's shoulder. "Balin talk to me. Balin? Balin!" Balin fell back, causing Thorin to drop Kili. He caught the white-haired dwarf and carefully laid him down next to Kili. Thorin's voice rose above the noise in an agonized screech as his oldest and most trusted friend lay in his arms, bleeding profusely out of a puncture wound in his side. "Balin!" Without needing any more of a signal, the rest of the dwarves surrounded their leader and their comrades. Suddenly, without any warning, the orcs stopped fighting and dropped to their knees.


End file.
